Death Note
Death Note is a dark (theme) anime and manga. Basic Overview/Summary/Plot 1st Story Arc Death Note focuses on Light Yagami, a very bright and popular 17-year-old boy who stumbles across a Death Note, a dark magical notebook dropped by a Shinigami (god of death) with the power of anybody whose name is written in it (providing the writer pictures the victim's face when writing it down) will inevitably die shortly after. The cause, details and time of death may or may not be specified. If the cause of death is not specified, the victim will die of a heart attack. Once Light tests the Death Note on a few bad people and realizes it's definitely true, he decides to become a serial killer, killing all criminals and people whom he judges to be making the world a worse place. He believes that by accomplishing this, he will create a perfect world, as it will be dominated only by people whom he judges to be good and deserving to live and once he does so, he will be that revolutionized world's ruler, or, as he says, "The God of the New World." However, despite his posession of this great power, Light has complications, for he does not know the names and faces of all bad people and criminals in the world and the police figure out soon enough that someone is behind these inexplicable deaths by heart attack. They give this anonymous killer the alias 'Kira,' after the English word 'killer.' They also bring in the world's greatest detective, a mysterious person named L (real name unknown), to solve this case. L and the police are enough to put Light at risk of being discovered for his identity and for him, this is game over, as he will be caught by people whose names he doesn't know soon enough and will have to kill practically everyone else who acts against him. Already, though he only wishes to kill the guilty and evil, Light will also kill innocent and fine people in the police who pose a threat to him. Light is eternally followed by Ryuk, the Shinigami who dropped the Death Note. Ryuk states that he did this with no particular purpose, but out of boredom so he thought it would be interesting to mess with the world in this way, dropping a Death Note for anybody to find. He always makes comments to Light but is unhelpful and neutral in sides. The most he cares about are apples, which he is very fond of eating. Shinigami are invisible and in all ways unsensible to all humans except those who have touched the Death Note so normal people can't see or hear Ryuk. Soon enough, L decides to reveal himself to a few special select members of the police most devoted to solving the Kira case, Soichiro Yagami, Light's father, included. To them, he names himself Ryuzaki, though this, of course, is an alias as well. L deduced early on that Kira only needs a name and a face to kill though he does not know exactly how it is done. L also reveals his identity as such to Light upon their first meeting (he was also a student at Light's school aliased Ryuga Hideki, after a Japanese pop star, though his real age is unknown). He does this as he already suspects Light of being Kira and wants to get closer to him to investigate. Characters Primary characters Light Yagami L Ryuk Near Secondary characters Soichiro Yagami Misa Amane Touta Matsuda The (rest of the) Task Force Rem Mello Teru Mikami Tertiary characters The police Sachiko Yagami Sayu Yagami Raye Penber Naomi Misora Matt Jelus Category:Anime Category:Death Note Category:Warning: Above G-rated content